theharmonicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pair Me Up
Mr. Dawson decides that he will have a duet competition to determine who will be performing together at Regionals. Some relationships will grow, and some will start. Episode 10: Pair Me Up Narrator: ''Last time on The Harmonics: The Glee club finally had Sectionals. They went up against their greatest foe, the Treblesomes. They ended up winning, which made the Treblesomes coach, Alexis, mad. Nasia let it slip that Delilah had a bun in the oven. Awkward. Tom was angry and shocked that he had a child that Delilah wasn't going to tell him about. And that's what you missed on The Harmonics!'' ---- Mr. Dawson hurried into the choir room. "Okay guys, I'm so proud of everyone for winning Sectionals, but now we have to get prepared for Regionals. It will be here before you know it, and I decided to make a little competition for you! A duets competition. Whoever wins will get the honor of singing a featured duet at Regionals. So I'm going to pair you guys up." Mr. Dawson put his hand into a hat, he pulled out a name. "Okay the first pair is: Shan and Mark! Pair number two is: Mau and...Delilah. Pair three is: Tom and...Brandon. Pair four is: Joey and Nasia. And that leaves Ellie and Liz! So you all have your pairs, get to finding a song!" Mr. Dawson said as some of the students looked awkwardly at their pairs. ---- Ellie walked down the hall, smiling at some of the students. She walked up to her girlfriend Liz's locker and smiled. "Hey." Liz said as she opened her locker. "Hey, I'm so glad we got paired. I was hoping I could sing a duet with you." Ellie said holding Liz's free hand. Liz smiled at Ellie. "So, I have the perfect song for us." Liz said grinning at Ellie passionately. Ellie raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Liz grabbed Ellie's hand and walked down the hall. They walked into the choir room where everyone was waiting. Ellie: This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention Liz: I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Both: No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter You're my experimental game Just human nature It's not what, good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it The club clapped for the duo. "Good job. But personally, I don't think that's going to be good enough to win." Delilah said looking at Ellie harshly. Ellie rolled her eyes and took a seat. ---- Tyler and John got out of their seats. "We have our performance ready, so can we go?" Tyler asked enthusiastically. Mr. Dawson nodded his head, and the two boys walked to the front. Tyler: Standing in the rain With his head hung low Couldn't get a ticket It was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd He could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall Then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar Just blew him away Saw stars in his eyes And the very next day. John: Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store Didn't know how to play it But he knew for sure That one guitar Felt good in his hands. Didn't take long to understand. Just one guitar Slung way down low Was a one-way ticket Only one-way to go. So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop Tyler and John: Gotta keep on rockin' John: Someday he's gonna make it to the top. Tyler and John: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes John: He's a Juke Box Hero. Yeah Tyler: He took one guitar Tyler and John: Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight. John: In a town without a name In a heavy downpour Thought he passed his own shadow By the backstage door. Tyler: Like a trip through the past To that day in the rain And that one guitar Made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep Tyler and John: Rockin' he just can't stop - Gotta keep on rockin' Tyler: That boy has got to stay on top. Tyler and John: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes He's a Juke Box Hero Yeah Juke Box Hero (Tyler Oh) With that one guitar he'll come alive Come alive tonight. (Tyler: Yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin' Tyler: He just can't stop Ryder: He just can't stop Tyler and John: Gotta keep on rockin' Tyler: That boy has got to stay on top Tyler and John: He's gonna be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes. He's a Juke Box Hero (Tyler: Yeah) (John: Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero he's got stars in his eyes Stars in his eyes. The class clapped for the two boys. "That was great!" Mr. Dawson said. The bell rang and everyone left the choir room to go to their classes. ---- Delilah walked over to Tom, who was standing at his locker. "Hey, I didn't know really how to do this. Listen Tom, I'm sorry for not telling you about me being pregnant. But I didn't really know what to say, or how to say it. I mean, we had sex. We aren't really a couple, so it was and is weird. And truthfully, I don't know if I want to keep it." Delilah said regrettfully to Tom. Tom stared at her, shocked. "Delilah, you can't abort it. That's murder. And it's my child too." Tom stammered. Delilah got angry. "You may have knocked me up, but it's my child. I am the one carrying it. I am the one who will push it out. Not you. Don't think because you and your little thing got a free ride, that I'm just going to let you be the boss of me. Got it?" Delilah asked bitter. Delilah slammed Tom's locker shut and stormed off. ---- Joey and Nasia sat at lunch, holding hands. Things had been perfect between the two, and they were enjoying each other's company. "I'm excited for our duet, it's the perfect definition for us." Nasia said smiling at her boyfriend, Joey. Joey grinned back at Nasia. *The scene switches to the choir room.* The music started playing while Nasia and Joey held hands. Nasia: The day we met Frozen, I held my breath Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow Nasia and Joey: One step closer Nasia: I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Joey: Time stands still Beauty in all she is Nasia and Joey: I will be brave I will not let anything take Joey: ...away What's standing in front Joey with Nasia: ...of me Every breath Every hour has come to this Nasia with Joey: One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years Nasia: I'll love you for Nasia and Joey: A thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Nasia: I'll love you for Nasia and Joey: A thousand more! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh One step closer Nasia: I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you Nasia and Joey: For a thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more I will love you A thousand years Mmmm, mmmm Everyone but Delilah clapped for the couple. "You guys are suffocating. I mean, how many times are these two going to sing together? It's so exhausting." Delilah said pouting. Joey and Nasia rolled their eyes at Delilah. "I don't think it's that big of a deal." Shan said sympathetically at Delilah. Delilah ignored Shan and pretended to vomit. ---- "Okay, Tom and Brandon, you said you were ready?" Mr. Dawson asked. Tom looked at Delilah. "Yeah, I'm ready. And Delilah, listen closely to the words." Tom said as he walked to the piano. Tom and Brandon: I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps Right on walking on down the line I don't wanna stand 'tween you and love, honey I just want you to feel fine I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps Right on walking on down the line I don't wanna stand 'tween you and love, honey I just want you to feel fine Finally baby The truth has come down now Take a listen to your spirit It's crying out loud. Try to believe Oh you say you love me, but you don't know You got me rockin' and a-reelin' Oh, oh, yeah A-Haa I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps Right on walking on down the line I don't wanna stand 'tween you and love, honey I just want you to feel fine I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps Right on walking on down the line I don't wanna stand 'tween you and love, honey I just want you to feel fine Finally baby The truth has been told Now you tell me that I'm crazy It's nothing that I didn't know Trying to survive Oh you say you love me, but you don't know You got me rockin' and a-reelin' Hey you know what you do Oh, oh, yeah A-Haa I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps Right on walking on down the line I don't wanna stand 'tween you and love honey, Take a little time Aaaaaaaaaaah I don't want to know. Delilah rolled her eyes. "That was stupid. I don't care how much you want to keep the baby, we're not. And you two just showed asses of yourselves." Delilah spatted out. Brandon dropped his mouth. "What the hell did I do, Delilah? I had no choice in the song." Brandon said rolling his eyes at Delilah's typical attack. ---- Tom waited for Delilah to get out of her class. Delilah noticed Tom and tried to hide behind some of the students exiting the class. "Delilah, wait! Can we at least talk about the problem here?" Tom screamed down the hall. Delilah continued to walk away from him, pretending that she didn't even know he was there. Tom began chasing after her. "Delilah, please. Just think about what you're doing. It's a baby. It's a living thing, inside of you! Do you really want it to be killed? I know we're young, but we can still have lives with a child." Tom said reassuringly. Delilah got teary. "Don't you think I'd like to keep it? I love this child, but how are we going to raise a child in high-school? It's hard enough as it is. And who knows if my parents will even support my decision. It's hard." Tom hugged the crying Delilah. He stroked her hair. "I promise, I will do whatever I can to support this child. Just don't make a huge mistake, that you might regret. It's our child. Delilah let go. "You're right. I can't kill it, and this child obviously means something to you and me. So we can do this together. I can sign us up for some parenting classes." Delilah said smiling at Tom. ---- Shan and Mark walked in the hall together, deciding to skip Math. "So how are you liking Glee club?" Shan said smiling at Mark. "It's very different. I didn't expect to like it. You know? I'm part of the football team, and they aren't too eager on me being part of Glee club. But I do like it. It's like being with family." Shan smiled at Mark. "I agree, but there's something I kind of wanted to talk about. I was really happy to get to be partners with you for this assignment. I hadn't really known how to tell you; but Mark, I'm really into you. You're all I think about in Glee club." Shan said looking soulfully into Mark's eyes. Mark was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "I'm flattered." Mark said. Shan looked at him. "So what are we going to do about it?" Mark stopped walking. "Lets take this slow, and see how it goes from there. Okay? And if we win this duet performance, then we'll definitely be looking into us." Mark added. Shan smiled and grabbed his hand. The two walked down the hall. ---- Shan: Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together I need the other one to hold you Make you feel, make you feel better Mark: It's not a walk in the park to love each other But when our fingers interlock, Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it 'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you Shan: I should be over all the butterflies But I'm into you (I'm into you) And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you) Shan with Mark: Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all Yeah after all this time I'm still into you Mark: Recount the night that I first met your mother And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya Shan: You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder And to your favorite song we sang along to the start of forever And after all this time, I'm still into you Both: I should be over all the butterflies But I'm into you (I'm into you) And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all Yeah after all this time I'm still into you Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I (Hey) Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time (Hey) Mark and Shan: I'm into you, baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you Both: I should be over all the butterflies But I'm into you (I'm into you) And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all Yeah after all this time I'm still into you I'm still into you I'm still into you The two looked at each other blushing. Mark pulled Shan in and they shared a kiss. Delilah made a repulsed look. "Well, I have to admit, I'm shocked. Now we know that Shan won't end up an old maid, and Mark actually likes girls." Delilah said giggling. Mr. Dawson looked at Delilah. "Enough Ms. LeBlanc." ---- Delilah and Mau walked up the front after Shan and Mark's performance and make-out session. "Be prepared to be blown away." Delilah said winking at everyone. Mau: Oh, oh, starry eyed Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning Delilah: Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one Delilah with Mau: Next thing we're touching You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning Ahhh Both: Oh, everybody's starry-eyed And everybody goes Oh, everybody's starry-eyed And my body goes Whoa oh oh ah ah Whoa oh oh ah ah Whoa oh oh Delilah: So we burst into colors, colors and carousels, Fall head first like paper planes in playground games Mau: Next thing we're touching You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning Ahhhh Both: Oh, everybody's starry-eyed And everybody goes Oh, everybody's starry-eyed And my body goes Whoa oh oh ah ah Whoa oh oh ah ah Whoa oh oh Next thing we're touching x8 Hit me with lightning Oh, everybody's starry-eyed And everybody goes Oh, everybody's starry-eyed And my body goes x2 whoa oh oh ah ah x3 ---- Mr. Dawson looked at all the students. "So I have decided who has won the competition. Due to everyone but Joey and Nasia requesting that they do not win, Shan and Mark are the official winners! Good job you two! Be prepared to perform at Regionals!" Mr. Dawson said cheerfully. Delilah looked disappointed. "I don't know how this is possible. I rocked everyone's world, I mean, Mau could've used some work. But he still was adequate!" Delilah fussed. Everyone ignored her, and cheered for Shan and Mark. Mark grabbed Shan's hand. "I guess that was fate giving us a sign. We won, which means I think it'd be suitable to take you on a date." Mark said clinging to Shan's hand. Shan blushed at Mark. "Okay." Shan said as Mark leaned in to kiss his new girlfriend. The two left the choir room and headed for their date. Songs: *'Jukebox Hero '''by ''Foreigner. ''Sung by ''Tyler ''and ''John *'I Kissed A Girl '''by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by ''Ellie ''and ''Liza *'A Thousand Years '''by ''Christina Perri. ''Sung by ''Joey and'' Nasia'' *'I Don't Wanna Know '''by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''Sung by ''Tom and Brandon *'Still Into You '''by ''Paramore. Sung by Shan ''and ''Mark *'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding. ''Sung by ''Mau ''and ''Delilah Cast: Trivia: Category:Episodes